


Success

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Izzy has some news, and she has time to think about things.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Kudos: 8





	Success

Isabelle wanted to help, but had once again been banned from the kitchen. She was the one who had invited her brothers and mates for dinner, so she’d tried to cook. Her mates immediately came to shoo her out. She just huffed adorably and stomped into the living room to make sure everything was spotless. She found some decorative elements to set out on the dining room table. She could not keep still, constantly pacing and fidgeting. Clary and Maia kept checking on her as they cooked. Izzy was always self assured and in control so this fidgeting seemed unusual. Clary brought her a glass of wine and asked her to sit down.  
She was saved from an interrogation by the arrival of Jace and an uncomfortable looking Simon. Izzy had jumped up to greet them both with kisses on the cheek and a group hug that seemed to last forever. Clary hugged the men as well before leading Simon to a chair. While Izzy’s scent was pure excitement, Simon’s had a tinge of pain. The pain did not reach his face however. Jace fussed over his mate, grinning as he was shooed away. “I’m fine.” Simon grumbled. “Just carrying a watermelon on my abs.”  
“Drama queen. Just let him take care of you.” Clary said in reply. He had no time to respond as that was when Magnus and Alec showed up with Rafael.  
“Just so I know Izzy has not made any of the food, correct?” Alec asked with his signature scowl. Magnus just laughed as he hugged Izzy.  
“I’m not that bad Alec.” She pouted. This got a laugh out of Jace, Simon, and Alec who had unfortunately all been the guinea pigs during one of Izzy’s many attempts at cooking. “But, no, they did not let me in the kitchen. Happy?” She turned her back on her brother and led Rafael over to the table.  
Jace and Alec helped the girls bring out the food, while Magnus got drinks for everyone. Once everyone was finally seated Izzy cleared her throat. “I know it’s a little odd for me to get everyone together for dinner, so I’m sure you are wondering what’s up.” She took a deep breath, looking at everyone’s faces before continuing. “I got some news, it’s official, my medical license and forensic certification came through. I did it!” She half jumped in her chair as she said it, unable to keep the excitement at bay.  
Her mates were the first to react, running over to hug her. “WOW, baby, congrats! I am so proud of you.” Maia said happily. She kissed Izzy quickly, stopping when Clary wanted to as well. The three held onto each other, briefly feeling as if it was just them in the room.  
Simon had his huge toothy smile, while Alec and Jace decided to join in on the family hug. They knew how hard Izzy had worked for this, all while opening and running the center. She deserved a night to bask in recognition. Magnus held up his glass for a toast. “I don’t know anyone who deserves it more. Congratulations Isabelle.” Even Rafael clinked his glass with all the adults.  
After everyone went home, the girls were in the kitchen washing dishes. In the time they had lived together they had made the process into an art form. As they finished the chore the girls just looked at each other. Clary broke the silence. “I think we should celebrate in another way.” Her scent became slightly tangy with her excitement.  
Maia stretched idly. She watched the steady breathing from her mates. Knowing she had to get up tore at her. She’s always worked so hard, some days she wished she could just sleep in and enjoy the time spent with them. With the Center and her jobs time has been short. She leaned over carefully, moving one of Izzy’s dark locks from her face. Reluctantly she stood up and went to take a shower, then left her mates sleeping comfortably as she got ready and went to work.  
Izzy woke next, noticing the empty space to her right. She sighed, then turned to watch Clary for awhile. She loved the way the red head’s nose wrinkled up as she slept. She kissed Clary’s cheek softly then went to get ready to open the Center for the day. She was excited, a new career path opened, and no matter what happens she had made a difference with the Center. She thought about how many Alphas and Betas volunteered now. A small smile broke onto her lips as she thought. No matter how much her parents believed the children would fail because of their choices, they had refused. Her brothers were happy and mated, even married and pregnant, Jace had a successful business and Alec had succeeded with teaching archery and self defense. Now she had out done even her parents. She was officially a doctor now. Izzy looked back at her Omega once more before she left and grinned. They had all done it, they had everything they could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> well, I'm not particularly happy with this one.. guess who still resides in my head.. It's okay though. If I kept waiting for more inspiration nothing would ever be finished.


End file.
